


sleeping beauty

by ElasticElla



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Established Relationship, F/F, Kink Discovery, Lazy Mornings, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Astrid is beautiful. It’s a basic fact of life along with the sky is blue and if you’re noticing the humidity, there’s too much of it.
Relationships: Astrid Leong/Goh Peik Lin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



Astrid is beautiful. It’s a basic fact of life along with the sky is blue and if you’re noticing the humidity, there’s too much of it. She’s only become more beautiful as Peik Lin’s gotten to know her better, gotten to love her. It still boggles her mind that _Astrid Leong_ is her girlfriend. (Boggles all the gossip columns too, and her family, hell telling both of their families had been… an experience.)

Astrid’s sleeping soundly, clad in the midnight blue nightie she picked out on a recent shopping trip. While there were plenty of bags of clothing at the end, it really felt more like an excuse to act like teenagers and make out in every store’s dressing room. Unsurprisingly making it the best shopping trip ever. 

In fact, it was when Astrid tried on this very slip of silk, Peik Lin nibbling on her neck that she said: “Maybe, you could touch me if you wanted to, when I wear this?” 

And Peik Lin hadn’t understood right away, said something like, “Baby I always want to touch you.” Because duh, her girlfriend is fine as fuck. 

And then Astrid had brought it up again, more directly over lunch with flushed cheeks. Peik Lin hadn’t totally gotten the appeal – one of her favorite sexy things is how Astrid responds to her – but Astrid had good-naturedly gone along with her lost hiker fantasy, so fair’s fair. 

She settles between Astrid’s legs as quietly as she can, wouldn’t be surprised if the movement woke her. Hell, wouldn’t be surprised if any of this woke her early, Astrid isn’t a particularly heavy sleeper. Which makes her think of a sleeper agent, and Astrid would be so hot in a black catsuit slinking about the city at night and – 

Right. She has a job to do besides fantasy-gathering. But will it be: a hand job, a blow job, a volunteer job, which isn’t even a job at all but really captures the excitement and go-get-’em attitude she’s going for. 

Her belly shakes with silent giggles, and she lays down, isn’t messing up her neck by overextending it like last time. She slowly pushes the nightie up, and Astrid’s breathing doesn’t change. She isn’t wearing the matching panties, a change from whenever Peik Lin fell asleep last night. The forethought makes her grin, and okay, she’s totally gonna rock Astrid’s world. Or dreams, whatever. 

Figuring she only has so much time before Astrid wakes, she skips the foreplay, and dives in face first. 

It’s weird. 

Look, Peik Lin fucking loves eating pussy. If there was actual nutritional value, it’d be her go-to meal all day, every day. She is the all you can eat champion between the sheets and at the buffet. There’s no question of how much she enjoys oral sex, more specifically making Astrid moan and clench her thighs around her. 

Which is what’s bugging her really – the quiet. (She keeps licking of course, she’s industrious.)

The usual hallmarks of getting Astrid off like this are gone. There’s no dainty fingers threading through her hair, no begging, no squirming, no labored breaths, no – 

Astrid moans softly, pussy tightening around her tongue and _oh_. Peik Lin honestly doesn’t know if she’s awake or on the edge of it or dreaming, it doesn’t matter anymore. Her perspective flips, and the idea of pleasing Astrid like this, even when she might not be aware, sends a jolt through her. 

She licks deeper, thumbs pressing her open and Astrid is so gloriously wet. Looking up, a sunbeam slips through the curtains, illuminating her face. She looks like a goddess, like a princess, and her mouth shakes against her in amusement, her very own Sleeping Beauty. 

Her face turns away from the sun, hips bumping up, and Peik Lin refocuses. Her thumb circles her clit and tongue presses as deep as possible before curling up and stroking. The moans return, melodious her princess, and thighs tighten under her hands. Her jaw’s beginning to ache (weak), so she tries tilting her head more diagonal, which eases it for a bit. Not enough, dammit she needs jaw exercises or something, and she swaps her hand and tongue, two fingers slipping up into Astrid as she licks her clit instead. 

Astrid’s sleepy sigh paired with her pussy squeezing her fingers tight is definitely going to result in more morning sex in the future. Fuck. Like instant classical conditioning, she is so good with this. 

She licks faster, fingers mimicking the movement inside, faster and this time when she looks up, Astrid meets her gaze as she comes. 

Astrid pulls her up with a grin, gets oversensitive fast. 

“G’morning babe.” 

Astrid smiles, beaming up at her, thumbing the wetness off her chin and cheeks. “That’s my line. You’re the best.” 

Peik Lin preens, the boastful words coming easy, “Damn right I am.”


End file.
